


Anifusio ZOOLNation

by LollipopHime



Series: Anifusio Ainana [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Transformation, BlackCat!Tenn, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, GreyDwarfHamster!Iori, I tag as I go, M/M, MiniaturePig!Haruka, Nanase Tenn - Freeform, Pomeranian!Touma, SiberianTiger!Torao, WhiteCat!Riku, WhitePython!Minami, YellowHamster!Mitsuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollipopHime/pseuds/LollipopHime
Summary: An Anifusio...A human with an animal gene fused before birth, causing them to have an ability to transform into that animal, acquire its instinct or even have some of that animal features in their human form.Anifusios make up around 10% of the population of a world called ‘CLOUD’ or commonly known as ‘ZOOLNation’. Of course, there is a reason why it is called that way.Everyone is crazy over the idol group called ‘ZOOL’. Everyone.~~This story is not related to Anifusio IDOLiSH7! in any way so it can be read separately.
Relationships: Inumaru Touma/Isumi Haruka, Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Series: Anifusio Ainana [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607545
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Talk about Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Hewlo Lovely People! Kenar is back with an animal transformation Anifusio AU. So, as said in the description, you don't have to read the first one to read this, but since it is based on similar ideas im putting them in a series. Now, I'd like to keep this one light, but it doesn't mean it won't have angst. Still, I can promise you lovely ppl crazy animal moments so yeah enjoy!!

An Anifusio…

A human with an animal gene fused before birth, causing them to have an ability to transform into that animal, acquire its instinct or even have some of that animal features in their human form.

Anifusios make up around 10% of the population of a world called ‘CLOUD’ or commonly known as ‘ZOOLNation’. Of course, there is a reason why it is called that way.

Everyone is crazy over the idol group called ‘ZOOL’. Everyone.

~~

“Haru, what are you up to?”

A man with short crimson hair and a tiny pair of furry dog ears sticking out of it walks into the room to find his group member sitting on a tall stool. They are in a top floor bar of a luxury skyscraper, where no one else is inside.

With a drink in hand, a younger man turns around to face the person who called his name and gives him a small smile. “Drinking beer. Can’t you smell it?”

“Exactly why I’m asking!” The dog man loses all his composure and shouts at the mint-haired man with pig ears. “You’re 17!!! Can’t be drinking that!” He dashes forward to snatch a glass from the younger man before tipping the yellow bubbly liquid into the sink nearby. Thanks to that he earns a cute pout from the yellow-eyed Anifusio, which makes him chuckle.

The mint-haired man is Isumi Haruka. He is a miniature pig Anifusio. As for the dog man, he is called Inumaru Touma, a Pomeranian Anifusio. They are both the centres of a top idol group called ‘ZOOL’. To tell the truth, ZOOL is probably the only idol group people scream for in CLOUD.

“C’mon Touma” Haruka grabs a new thick beer class hanging above his head and refills it with apple cider. “We can do whatever we want. No one will judge us”

Touma sighs. His short dog tail drops. “That’s true, but…”

“Isn’t it fantastic?” Haruka drinks a mouthful, welcoming the sweet-sour sensation on his tongue. “These people scream for us when all we need to do is sing a few verses” He smiles at Touma who ends up getting a drink for himself and joining Haruka.

After talking for a moment, two people swipe their special key cards and enter the bar. “You fail to stop him again, Inumaru-san” One man with a soft voice does not waste a moment to bring up Touma’s failure.

“What a hopeless dog” The tallest man also uses that opportunity to insult the centre. Touma stands and makes a growling noise in his throat. His tail straightens. “You are supposed to tell Haru off, not me!”

These two latecomers are the performers of ZOOL. The white-haired man with a soft voice is none other than Natsume Minami, a white python Anifusio. The taller man who seems to be a lady killer is called Mido Torao. Torao is a Siberian tiger Anifusio, who has a pair of orange and black tiger ears and a tail on his human form.

“Fufufu” Minami puts a hand over his mouth. “You look very cute when you growl at a tiger, Inumaru-san”

“One swipe from my claw and he’ll also make a cute sound” Torao continues to gang up with Minami.

“Do it! Do it!” Haruka cheers. Minami chuckles again. “Oh my I can’t deny that you got me quite curious, Mido-san”

Feel free to imagine what happens afterwards. All I can tell you is that the bar is definitely wrecked.

~~

CLOUD is as the name suggests, a world made of clouds. CLOUD has 7 levels with Level 1 being the largest and Level 7 being the smallest. There is plenty of lands, so one can say with confidence that CLOUD is peaceful. There is no fight over food or water. You might not imagine it but CLOUD has ground soil and natural water sources similar to Earth.

CLOUD is a world without conflicts, or so they say.

~~

Everyone stops what they are doing when they hear ZOOL songs. Be it the adults working, the children playing or the infants crying, they all stop doing what they are doing. They stop to listen to ZOOL, scream for them or cry for them.

Whenever ZOOL merchandises go on sale, they are all sold out within a day. There will always be people who buy the merch at more than double the original price. ZOOL is that powerful, and no one ever questions why.

Well, maybe except for one pair of twins…

“ _You’re watching them again?_ ” A black cat jumps onto a couch and meows to show his dissatisfaction to a white cat Anifusio in human form. The white cat is watching ZOOL live performance on an old TV, though his eyes are not glued to it like how other people watch them. He smiles gently at his twin brother and reaches his hand to stroke his neck. Tenn is about to forget about everything in the world and welcomes such a comfortable sensation when he manages a faint hiss. “ _Stop it, Riku! I’m asking if you’re watching THEM again_ ”

“Well Tenn-nii, I just want to know why people are so crazy over them” The redhead swishes his long white tail from left to right while staring amusedly at his twin brother’s fluffy black tail. “They are good, but-“

Tenn hisses louder this time to cut Riku off. “ _They are taking advantage of the fans. Look.”_ Tenn points his left front paw to the TV. “ _All they do is walk around on stage, sing a few lines then let the recording do the work. I don’t want you to watch them._ ”

Nanase Tenn and Nanase Riku are both cat Anifusios. What makes them special is that they are the only pair of Anifusio twins born to CLOUD. Human form Tenn has a pair of white cat ears sticking out of his soft pink hair. Riku’s ears are similar in shape, but they are white in colour. They each also have a long tail with the same colour as their ears. These cats live together in an old abandoned home they found. Yes, they are poor, to the point that they have to share a meal several times a week. Tenn is a beautiful creature and a talented dancer. He would have been scouted if he was not born mute. The funny thing is, he can make noises in his cat form, but not in his human form. He can hear, so at least he can communicate with Riku this way. With other people, he has to write or ask Riku for help.

Riku, on the other hand, is a talented singer. However, he was born with a respiratory disorder that makes him unable to do anything much, especially when the twins cannot afford proper healthcare. Tenn usually works as a backup dancer for some events to get money to take care of himself and Riku. He does not have a permanent job, so their income is unstable.

“Mou, Tenn-nii. I know that. It’s obvious” Riku lifts the black cat up to his face and pouts. The boy sighs when he turns his head towards the TV again.

_Why can’t anyone other than us see that?_

~~

So the day has come when Riku has fallen sick once again. Tenn is out working the whole day. Too bad he is pretty distracted since he cannot help worrying about Riku. In the evening, he counts the money in his hand and sighs. _This is barely enough to get Riku his medicine. We don’t even have food yet._

The good thing about being an Anifusio is that they are not limited to eating human food. Being a cat, Tenn and Riku enjoy eating birds and mice, provided that those meat are adequately cooked. Starving Tenn does not want to hunt for food when his stomach is rumbling and hurting, yet he has no choice. _Riku needs to eat or he won’t get better_ , he thinks. So, off he goes to the nearest children’s playground. He transforms into a black cat, hides under a seesaw and waits for prey.

‘Prey’ No.1 is a woman with her little daughter. Tenn walks slowly towards them. He meows to catch their attention before giving them a shot of baby-doll eyes. He knows his is not as effective as Riku’s but it would have to do. “Mama, a cat!” It works on the daughter who quickly rushes to pet Tenn. It is a good thing he likes to be petted. Tenn rolls around and uses every bit of his energy to remind himself not to scratch the girl when he gets ticklish. Tenn’s effort is paid off when the mom throws him a small piece of roasted chicken. He takes it and runs away from the two to eat, earning a cry from the little kid. “Wahhh Mama, the cat is gone!”

Tenn waits for the mom and daughter to leave before he gets into his hiding spot again. He feels bad, but what choice does he have? He still needs to find food for Riku. Then, prey No. 2 came, and this time, Tenn’s eyes light up instinctively looking at them.

Two hamsters appear at the playground in front of him. They seem to be...squeaking at each other, unaware of the hostility coming from the hunter. Tenn does not understand a hamster language. They seem to be arguing though.

“Nii-san, this is a bad idea. We shouldn’t be out here in this form. It’s dangerous!” The grey, bigger hamster squeaks.

“Iori, you are worrying too much.” The tiny yellow hamster squeaks back. “Ah...It’s nice to wander around in this form once in a while.”

Here comes the time for Tenn to make his decision: there are two hamsters out in the open in front of him. He can only take one. If he gets greedy, he might lose both and there will be no food for Riku. He looks at the hamster on the left-hand side. _That one is too small._ So his gaze fixates on the one on the right instead.

Tenn gets into his stance, pushes his bum up above his head before using his hind legs to launch himself forward. He then dashes at his fastest speed towards the grey hamster and bites its body in the middle with his mouth. The hamster squeaks in pain as Tenn flees from the scene.

The tiny hamster cannot believe what just happened. His little brother was just brutally taken away from him by a black cat. “NO! IORI!! IORIIIIIII!!!!!” He screams in a human language, but Tenn is already nowhere to be seen.


	2. New Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iori finds himself in a strange situation and has to decide what to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder of what Anifusio we have so far:
> 
> Iori - Grey Dwarf Hamster // Mitsuki - Small Yellow Hamster // Riku - White Cat // Tenn - Black Cat // Torao - Siberian Tiger // Minami - White Python // Haruka - Miniature Pig // Touma - Pomeranian
> 
> And here is chapter 2 Enjoy~!!

Tenn finally reaches his old home with a grey hamster breathing heavily in his mouth. The hamster is in too much pain that he cannot transform or speak. He cannot see very well, but he can tell he is taken into a house that is on the verge of collapsing. Tenn’s cat steps should be quiet, but the floor creaks so loud it hurts the hamster’s ears.

Tenn runs into a bedroom where Riku is lying down. He jumps onto Riku’s bed and sets the little hamster down on the small table next to it. The little creature does not have any strength to move, let alone escape. Tenn transforms back into a human before shaking Riku awake.

“ _Riku I got you dinner, how would you like it cooked?_ ” Tenn scribbles on a large notebook and shows his writing to Riku.

“Din- _cough_ Dinner, where?” Drowsy Riku wakes up. A coughing fit hits him as soon as he tries to breathe out after taking a deep breath in to speak.

“ _Here, Riku_ ” Tenn smiles while grabbing the hamster with one hand and placing it on another. It is not everyday Riku gets to eat something as flavourful and crunchy as this. Tenn is quite jealous. He wonders why Riku is not drooling.

Instead, Riku is giving him a shocked look. “Tenn-nii, that’s a hamster!” Tenn nods before frowning because Riku throws his thin blanket off. “We can’t eat a hamster. It’s a pet, Tenn-nii. Someone could be looking for it!” The redhead clutches his chest in pain after finishing the sentence.

Tenn glares at his little twin brother. Riku knows what that means. “I-I know we don’t really have a choice with me being sick but…” The white cat looks down at the injured hamster. Gently, he takes it away from Tenn’s hand and strokes its fur. The hamster is now visibly shaking. “Look at it. It is scared. I can’t eat something like this”

Tenn grabs his notebook and writes, this time the pen almost goes through the paper. “ _It will look just like regular mouse meat once we skin it._ ”

“No!” Riku coughs a few times. He pulls the hamster to his chest. “Please, Tenn-nii let it go.”

Riku looks like he is about to have a full-blown attack, so Tenn decides to stop forcing him. Anything for his brother to stay healthy, both mentally and physically.

After telling Riku he would be out to find more food or work, Tenn leaves the white cat with the little hamster. He sighs. His little brother is way too kind. While it can cause him trouble, he adores that side of Riku. It is quite hard to find anyone as pure as him, or so Tenn believes.

Riku shifts to one side of his bed and places the hamster down on it. It is bleeding, but only very little. He then leaves to grab some tissue, wet it with some water and return to the hamster. The white cat smiles at it before starting to sing.

The hamster’s eyes widen as the soothing voice calms his nerves down completely. It is a strange sensation, feeling like he is sent to heaven, like he is being ‘released’ from some sort of a blinding spell.

Riku stops when the hamster seems more relaxed. He is surprised to hear a deep voice saying “Wait!” the moment he is about to press the wet tissue on its body.

“E-eh?” Riku’s tail straightens. “Hamster-san, did you just speak?”

The hamster uses this opportunity to channel its inner energy to transform into a human. Riku almost falls backwards in surprise when a man suddenly appears standing by the side of his bed. He seems quite young, but not much younger than Riku. The white cat thinks he must be from a rich family judging from a neat deep blue suit and trousers he is wearing. The front bangs of his hair are so perfectly even it goes very well with his cool appearance. His gaze is fierce, unlike that of a terrified hamster just now. The only thing that gives away his hamster identity would be a pair of small ears sticking out of his hair. “You’re an Anifusio!”

“As a matter of fact, yes. I am called Izumi Iori, a hamster Anifusio and I can speak. That ‘Tenn-Nii’ person of yours came out of nowhere and attacked me. Ow.” Iori touches his left side of the stomach to find it is still hurting from Tenn’s fang which dug shallowly into his skin. The wound is not serious in the slightest so Iori pays it no mind for now.

“I’m so sorry!” Riku bows over and over again to show he is genuinely sorry. Iori finds the desperate cat to be incredibly cute, and he has always had a soft spot for cats even though he is a hamster. The younger boy is kicked out of his train of thought when he thinks about his big brother. “Okay, I need to leave.” He speaks.

Riku counters right away. “Please forgive us. And, and what about your injury?” He thinks Iori is leaving because he is mad. His wheezing got a bit louder from the extra worry. “We don’t have money or-“

“Calm down. It’s okay” Iori stops the redhead who seems ready to cry. “I guess we owe each other nothing since your ‘Tenn-nii’ kidnapped me but you saved me. I just need to find my Nii-san right now since he must be worried sick”

With that, Riku lets Iori leave. He thinks he would never get to see that handsome boy again.

~~

“Excuse me m’am, have you seen a black cat with a hamster in its mouth anywhere?”

Human form Mitsuki has been running around trying to find a clue of where the cat went. As you can see, he has not got much luck. Being unfamiliar with this part of the town also does not help. The Izumi resides in their manor in Level 3. Right now, the hamsters are in the base, Level 7, where most poor folks live. A pretty run down and sad place, really. Not that Mitsuki can take a proper look at his surroundings. Earlier, the boy thought it was a good idea to explore random places as hamsters. They never get to run around in this form much at home since their family runs a large business. Well, look what he got his little brother into this time. He would never forgive himself if Iori were eaten or played by that cat.

Mitsuki stops running to catch his breath. He hits his leg to remind it that he needs to keep going. He is about to try his phone again…

...when a ringtone on his phone plays first.

“Iori!” Mitsuki shouts as soon as he picks up.

“Nii-san!”

And so the brothers reunite at the transport station that is for travelling between levels in CLOUD. The Izumi brothers are running towards a large room-like elevator that they need to take to get up to Level 3. Just when the two is about to flash their tickets at the check gate, loud music blasts throughout the whole station.

ZOOL’s ‘Look At…’ starts playing. It seems like they are promoting their new song through the radio.

And that’s the first time Iori is about to be creeped out.

The crowd of office workers that were walking around the station suddenly stop in their tracks. They just stop without warning, all turning their heads towards the audio source. Mitsuki is one of them.

“Nii-san?”

Why is it that Iori seems to be the only person moving about? His brother is not talking to him. Mitsuki is only muttering ‘ZOOL…’ under his breath in response. Those pair of carnelian eyes seem so hollow it makes Iori feel so uneasy. Why does everyone around him seem so lifeless?

It is as if they are being hypnotised.

Iori’s breathing is becoming more rapid as he notices all the elevators have stopped running and everyone in them remains seated like nothing unusual is happening. He feels like he has gone crazy, but knows he is definitely not crazy.

Iori is also ZOOL’s fan, or he thinks he is. He looks up to Minami who always appears calm and composed. This is the first time he has ever felt his admiration towards the guy is so unreal. Usually, Mitsuki and him would feel unexplainably happy during and after watching ZOOL’s live performance on TV. Right now though, he cannot feel anything close to that level.

What is going on?

Iori shakes his brother violently this time. “Nii-san!! Nii-san!!” No response. He is at a loss of what to do. Despite feeling spooked, Iori tries to think things through. _Why is this happening? What can I do?_

Then an idea pops into his mind. “Sorry, Nii-san. I’ll come back.” He runs away from Mitsuki and everyone else in the station with a destination in mind.

oooooo^

“Nice...very nice fufufufu”

A man stands before several large monitors which occupy the whole room watching the content showing on them amusedly. “Hahaha everyone stops in their tracks. They stop because of MY creations. Ahahahaha! Who would’ve thought these _animals_ are so useful”

The man pours himself some red wine. He has the kind of smile no one ever wants to see. “As long as I have Haruka’s voice there won’t be a day in life I need to worry about money. Ohohoho”

The man walks out of the room into another which appears to be some sort of a laboratory. In the middle of the dark lab, there are two large vertical glass cases filled with green liquid. They are not empty. One of the cases contains a naked man with long silver hair. One of his hair strands is stained white. The case right next to it has another man with animal features: black and white dog ears and tail. They seem to be sleeping, or rather, unconscious.

The man furiously throws his glass full of wine at the two cases. The wine glass shatters upon impact. Red liquid splatters everywhere it even stains his own clothes. It is clear that the man hates whatever or _whoever_ is inside those cases. He shouts at them. Obviously, they do not or cannot respond.

“And as long as you wretched beasts remain asleep, MY life will be one of luxury!”

oooooo^

ZOOL is still doing their radio broadcast while Iori runs around the rundown roads and pathways in Level 7. It is pretty quiet. There are not that many people residing here even though it is the largest, because it is pretty much abandoned. Iori does not know why and that is not what he is thinking at this moment.

Iori pounds the door as soon as he reaches his destination. He gasps in shock when the old door gives in and suddenly falls back into the house, crashing onto the wooden floor. Behind that door reveals the equally-shocked faces of the residents. Nanase Tenn, who has just returned from his short food hunt, has Riku in his arms. They are standing less than an inch away from where the door fell down.

Tenn glares at the intruder with hatred. He transforms into a black cat, ready to launch himself up to scratch Iori’s face. “Tenn-nii, don’t!” A good thing Riku manages to grab Tenn’s cat body just in time. Tenn meows furiously.

“I-I’m sorry I broke your door, Neko-san” Iori does not step into the house, knowing he might die if he does. “But something weird is happening outside. I’m not sure what I should do so...here I am”

Tenn stops struggling when he feels that confused Riku’s grip became loose. He forces himself out of it and transforms back, writing stuff on the small notebook he always has on him. “ _Something weird? Explain._ ” He shows it to Iori.

Iori blinks twice before replying. He was not expecting Tenn to write to him. “Yes” Iori explains what is going on at the station. Both Tenn and Riku can hear the terror in his voice, so they believe Iori is telling the truth. Riku seems to sympathise with Iori when he hears how the boy describes his brother. As for Tenn, he keeps a straight face while listening to Iori. “If you know something, please help!” Iori pleads with his desperate voice. He loves his hamster brother more than anything in this world.

Tenn and Riku look at each other before nodding. They turn back to face Iori. “Izumi-san, why don’t you come in?” Pale-faced Riku smiles a little before inviting the hamster in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is like an intro of what is happening in CLOUD. Other characters will appear, just give them some time teehee~ Thanks for reading! Any support is GREATLY appreciated! <3
> 
> I'm on Twitter as @kenarkrsun feel free to come say hi ^^

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda feel bad for Iori oops~  
> Please feel free to comment or come find me on Twitter: @kenarkrsun <3


End file.
